


Dance With You (reprise)

by justyncase



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cute Not-Closet Lesbians, F/F, Prom, Slow Dancing, This takes place directly at the end of the musical, emma is secretly a musical fan, i say broadway veteran but alyssa probably doesn't know what that is, idk - Freeform, like they are dancing at the end, this was a late night written piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Emma and Alyssa finally go to prom together. They just dance the night away.





	Dance With You (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first "The Prom" fic. Like... there's the one where Alyssa and Mr. Hawkins wake up in a deserted Heaven. But idk. So here is an awkward lesbian prom thing.  
> -justyn

Emma Nolan had just gone through the most emotionally stressful week of her life. A bunch of Broadway veterans came and tried to help her go to prom with her girlfriend, she cancelled the prom, forced the PTA to put the prom back on, and then had her own prom thrown for her and her alone. Somehow, throughout all of that, she still walked out with Alyssa Greene as her date to prom. Emma decided to go with her original idea for prom. A nice black tux with a pair of black Converse high tops. Her hair was down with a purple bow in it. 

Alyssa Greene also had the most emotionally stressful week of her life. She was forced to go to a different prom, instead be with her girlfriend, she ended up breaking up with her girlfriend (technically she broke up with her but whatever), and to top it all off, she came out to her mom as gay. Alyssa never actually thought she’d come out. She wanted to but her mom was basically a hardcore Christian. Surprisingly, it came easier than she’d thought. She kinda just said “Emma I love you” instead of “I’m gay” and sometimes that’s just easier. At the prom, Alyssa decided to wear a white flowy dress that went to her knees, and a pair of wedge heels. Her hair was in a high bun with a white bow in it. 

“Well Ms. Greene don’t you look lovely tonight.” Emma smiled at her girlfriend. To her, Alyssa looked like a goddess. A beautiful woman Emma never thought she'd get the chance to dance at a prom with. 

“You are such a dork, Emma. I hope you know that.” 

Emma shook her head slightly, smiling. “Yeah… I do.” Emma took a look at her girlfriend for a few more seconds before holding her hand out. “May I have this dance, Alyssa Greene?” 

“You may, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa replied with a soft laugh, taking her girlfriend’s hand. 

For a few minutes they stood like that. One of each girl’s hands holding the others, Alyssa’s other hand on Emma’s shoulder and Emma’s other hand on Alyssa’s waist. Emma spun Alyssa a few times before they switched to a different position. Alyssa’s arms were loosely around Emma’s neck/shoulders whilst Emma’s arms went around Alyssa’s waist. 

“Can you believe that we actually believe that we got here?” Emma asked. She was still amazed that this happened. 

“Not really. Like how did we manage to hold a prom where we could dance together? I mean that wasn’t a queer prom a million miles away?” Alyssa replied. 

“I have no clue.” 

The prom made everything that much better. The fact that the two of them were there together without being judged because they were gay. Alyssa couldn’t help but smile. She never thought this would happen. Coming out was definitely easier said than done. 

Alyssa Greene moved slightly closer to Emma and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was much different than ones they had before. This one wasn’t secret it was out in the open just like anyone else in that school. It wasn’t a quick kiss in the closet in between period seven and cheerleading practice. It wasn’t a scared kiss in the middle of the night. It was… sweet and open and there was no fear of being spotted.


End file.
